Kaylee's Golden Sun Dissabilities
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: *Naomi*Eh, heh, heh...This is another story...with me and Orchid! *dodges blows delt to her* I'm SORRY! We were just playing Golden Sun with my little sister and she was such a dope! So, that's what inspired this. Enjoy!


This is an awesome fan fic that makes fun of younger siblings, especially my little sister. That's always fun.  
  
Garet: We'll see.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway, this story was based on actual events.  
  
Garet: You mean all of the Golden Sun heros were at your house?  
  
No, I said 'based'. I meant that my little sister has actually asked me these questions about Golden Sun.  
  
Garet: What are the questions?  
  
When you see, you'll be scared. Now, READ!!!  
  
****  
  
Kaylee's Golden Sun Disabilities  
  
So, there they were, just hanging out in Naomi's sunroom, watching Lord of the Rings and drinking diet shakes. Suddenly, the glass door slid open and Naomi's little sister walked in, GBA in hand. "Naomi, can you help me with this one part in Golden Sun?" she asked, shoving her finger mark streaked screen in Naomi's face.  
  
"Hey! We're watching a movie with some of my new friends! Get the heck out of here!" Naomi shouted.  
  
Naomi's sister continued to hold the GBA to her, but began to look around at some of the people there. Pointing to Picard, she said, "Who's that guy with blue hair?"  
  
Naomi glared at her. "Kaylee, I'm sick of answering your questions on Golden Sun. That's my friend, and that's all you need to know."  
  
Kaylee, Naomi's sister shook her head. "I won't leave until you tell me who he is."  
  
"Kaylee," Naomi scowled, "go away! How many times do I have to tell you!"  
  
"Um . . . who's the girl with the blond hair?"  
  
"That's Sheba! My gosh!" Naomi shouted. "Get the heck out of here, mucus ball!"  
  
Ivan turned to Felix. "Wow, I've never seen Naomi so angry."  
  
"Why do all of your friends have weird hair?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Kaylee!"  
  
Orchid shook her head. "Kaylee, get out off here before Naomi kills you."  
  
"But I want to know who everyone is!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!!!" Jenna shouted, glaring at Kaylee. Everyone turned and shushed Jenna.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Don't be so mean to the poor girl."  
  
Kaylee plopped herself down by Mia. "Hi, I'm Kaylee. You have pretty blue hair. Can you help me with this part in Golden Sun?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Mia took the GBA from Kaylee and looked at the screen. "Um…you have to use Whirlwind on that bush."  
  
Kaylee stared blankly at the screen. "What bush?" Mia pointed and Kaylee's eyes grew wide. "WOW! That's a bush?! Thanks, blue-haired lady! You're nicer then the rest of Naomi's friends."  
  
"You're welcome," Mia smiled. "It's always rewarding to help other people." Mia went to the status screen. "See that blue-haired lady there?"  
  
Kaylee nodded. "I love that person! She's my favorite hero ever!"  
  
"That's me!" Mia laughed.  
  
"WOW!!!" Kaylee shouted. "This is so cool! Naomi's friends are Golden Sun characters!"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Jenna screamed. "WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE!!!" Everyone turned and shushed Jenna again.  
  
"Kaylee, are you still here?!" Naomi glared at her sister.  
  
"I was here before you, so I can stay!" Kaylee cried.  
  
"You were not! Get the heck out of here!" Naomi shouted.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! WE'RE GETTING TO THE BEST PART!!!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"What makes this part better then the others?" Garet asked.  
  
Jenna's eyes went dreamy. "This is where Legolas says…"  
  
"There's a fell voice on the air," Naomi's surround sound of Orlando Bloom's voice said.  
  
"EEE!!!" All of the girls squealed.  
  
"Oh, I hate that elf," Isaac muttered. "He takes all of the attention away from the best character!"  
  
Fiezhi shook her head. "Who could be better than Legolas?"  
  
Isaac grinned. "Aragorn, of course!"  
  
All of girl's commenced to sigh happily. "He's almost as good," Jenna said.   
  
"I love ragged wanderer look," Sheba sighed. "It reminds me of Felix."  
  
"You like Felix!" Kaylee laughed.  
  
"What are you still doing here?!" Naomi cried. "How many times must I tell you to leave?!"  
  
"One thousand times infinity," Kaylee stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's infinity," Orchid yawned, grabbing another diet shake from Naomi's mini fridge.  
  
Kaylee glared at Naomi. "Why do you keep calling these things yours?"  
  
Naomi tried to look innocent. "You're not supposed to realize that."  
  
"I'm not dumb, you know," Kaylee glared. Suddenly, she went back to her GBA and instantly turned to Mia after doing so. "What's that thing?"  
  
Mia looked at the screen. "That's a bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it didn't look like one," Kaylee tried to defend her stupidity.  
  
"I'm sure it didn't," Mia assured her.  
  
****  
  
Wow. That was really fun. I'm sure some of you could identify with that in someway or other.  
  
Garet: Seriously! My little brother is always like, "Garet, will you help me learn Move?" And I'm always like, "Move it with your hands, fat-head!"  
  
I know how you feel. So, if you want to be in the next chapters of this story, tell me in the reviews I'm sure you'll send to me. There will be certain benefits, such as getting to hang out with Garet and making fun of little siblings. Seriously, if you can't feel my pain, you've never had a younger sibling. If you think you've had a younger sibling and you can't feel my pain, you didn't have a younger sibling; you had an alien from outer space. They are such idiots when they aren't cute (which is most of the time)! 


End file.
